


兄弟/Brothers

by Aleera



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleera/pseuds/Aleera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当洛基和索尔开始花更多的时间呆在一起，一切都似乎与以往不同了。他们的母亲对两人发火，索尔的同伴不再与他们说话，而洛基只想知道这是为什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	兄弟/Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588746) by [Squeegee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeegee/pseuds/Squeegee). 



> Chinese translation of Squeegee‘s ’Brothers‘（http://archiveofourown.org/works/588746）Beta by Jacaranda❤
> 
> Merry Christmas❤
> 
> 居然显示我只写了475个字，我都要哭出来了。这可是活活5972个中文字符啊。

 

当洛基和索尔开始花更多的时间呆在一起，一切都似乎与以往不同了。他们的母亲对两人发火，索尔的同伴不再与他们说话，而洛基只想知道这是为什么。

*

Loki的房间满是尖锐的棱角和金属装饰品。暗沉的色调，冰冷的墙壁。有张床，当然——绒毛床垫上孤零零搁着枕头和一床毯子。与他哥哥的卧室截然不同。

Thor屋里枕头快要挨到天花板，尺寸各异的五张或是十张毛毯铺在大床上，还有软椅和长沙发。Loki放书的地方他都堆着枕头、动物皮毛和多余的毯子，直到地板成为皮毛和软垫的海洋。Loki屋里齐整的地方，在Thor这儿都乱作一团。因为成日与朋友远足和纯粹的懒惰，他任凭自己的房间就这样乱下去。  
尽管十万分地不愿意承认，Loki喜欢坐在那里，坐在地板上，蜷缩在枕头、皮毛和毯子中间，被金色红色黄色包裹着，看向哥哥的床和宽阔的敞开的窗户。阳光很灼人，但同时也很舒服。  
Thor热爱太阳和它的温暖,而同自己卧室里那些冰凉的金属相比，Loki逐渐也喜欢上了这些。

尽管终有一天Loki必须接受他正在长大成人这个事实。终有一天他将恨Thor入骨而不是仅仅藏起他的靴子，将他的剑变为缎带或者在战斗中对他乱吼。终有一天他将不得不远离thor的卧室。

但那不是今天。

今天Loki仍然是Thor的弟弟，今天他仍然可以心满意足地披着那些金银红相间的皮毛，闭上眼睛，从他哥哥敞开的窗前听着外面世界的声响安然入睡。

*

 

“你总要睡这么久吗？这都已经快中午了。”

Loki哼哼着从皮毛毯子下抬起头，为他哥又更用力地捅了他的肩膀一次而抱怨起来。他很少睡死过去，但是昨天漫长而累人，他有权利睡到日上三竿。

“你忘记这是什么日子了？”

不，他没有。今天是糟糕周末后的庆典，他们将一同去游玩探险——他们今天要到Alfheim，会比同其他伙伴或他们的父亲去的时候走得更远，他们将躲进密林，全然放松，逃离亚萨神族那些尖刻而无望的注视。

不，Loki没有忘记今天是什么日子，他对此期盼已久。但这并没能减轻他从睡梦中惊醒时的倦意。  
卷曲的黑色头发茫然的绿眼睛向下撇的嘴唇从绒绒的临时床铺中逐渐显露出来，他看向Thor，他的兄长脸上热切的表情让起床气像晨雾遇见太阳般地消失了。Loki露出一个得意的微笑，从动物皮毛丝绸被单和数不清的枕头中挣扎出来，站到他的哥哥身边。

“父亲知道吗？”Loki勉强地伸了个懒腰，声音充满了睡意而有点沙哑。  
“不知道。”Thor听起来像是已经醒了好几天。  
“Sif呢？Fandral？”  
“不，他们不知道，只有我们两个。”  
“很好。”

他们相视而笑。Loki走到窗边，看向窗外他们的城市：那些街道以及市场。金色的路和桥在他之下交织成许多方格，小马车来往于摊点间，装卸本周需要的蔬菜肉类以及土豆。更远处的虹桥闪耀着炫目的光芒。

这些都令今天更加美好。

Loki回过身来，他黑色松垮的睡衣变成了精致的金黑相间的盔甲——绿色的裤子，凭空出现的匕首，缠绕在腰间及腿上的皮带和链条。这是冒险需要的装束，简洁且实用。Thor通常会嘲笑他这身滑稽的玩意，但今天他只是微笑着看向他。  
然后Loki回以一个微笑。

他们一同冲向了马厩。

*

这次远足创造的问题比它所解决的更多。

Loki给他的母亲讲述了他们的探险，当他提及Thor帮他生火时他们的母亲啜泣起来。当他们经过大门时守卫们盯着他们看，他们一同去市场买晚餐需要的水果时那些族人也会盯着他们看。而Thor的朋友好几天都不同他们往来。

Thor并不在意，他相信他的朋友他们的母亲都只是需要时间来适应，其他人也一样。这都是理所当然的。

Loki祈祷事情真的是这样而已。

在Alfheim之旅后，他们共处的时间更多了。两人呆在Thor的房间里或是跑去其他国度，Thor几周前邀请他的友人同去，但Loki问起时他回答他们并没准备好。  
Loki没什么异议，他喜欢和哥哥独处。

他喜欢离开阿斯加德去未知的地方探险，他喜欢看着Thor为两人的晚餐狩猎，他喜欢在高瘦的Alfheim的树下生火，看红色的火焰和黑色的烟气与他们头顶上紫色的树叶交错纠缠。

*

那是他们第四次去Alfheim，他们的冒险几乎已经变成了一个固定节目。他们花整整一天探索，打猎，生火，扎营。吃完东西后把骨头扔出营地。Thor坐在树下，而Loki会和他一起。

他总觉得和Thor坐在一起时胸口有点堵，他总是觉得冷。

Loki会将头倚在Thor肩膀上，而Thor会伸手环着他过瘦的腰。  
“你需要多吃一点。”  
他会这样说，而Loki总会点点头然后阖上双眼。

他每次都是这样睡着的，在异域的有螺旋状枝条紫色树叶的树下，在他哥哥充满安全感的怀抱中。但并不代表这不困难。他一直在担忧，在思考，在猜测。

有些事情不对头，而他想不起究竟是什么。他知道这就是为何他们的母亲会哭而Thor一直回避他的朋友，为何侍从在他们穿过走廊时盯着他们看，为何商人在他们付钱时轻轻摇头。

但Loki能感觉到他哥哥的脚在他旁边因为夜梦而抖动，他听着他细细的鼾声。  
他笑着告诉自己一切都会好的，然后沉入梦乡。

*

“你想念他们吗？”  
“他们？”  
“你的朋友……还有Sif。她中意你。这你知道的。”

Loki侧身过去，用手肘把自己从山坡上支起来，脸上还沾着青草。多年来他第一次光着脚，没穿着盔甲而是简单的绿色罩衫和褐色裤子。那都是Thor的衣服，非常不合身，但在米德加德没人能认出他们，也没人敢看。

Loki的靴子和Thor的一同落在这个小山包下面，他可以待会儿去捡。  
一阵风吹过来，青绿的草叶弯下去。Thor的头发在晴空阳光下像金子一样熠熠发光。

“她总会找到另一个喜欢的人的，我很确信。而且我的朋友也是你的朋友。”  
“那‘我的’朋友仅仅是在忍受我。”Loki讽刺地接口“你知道他们对我是什么印象，Thor，如果没有你他们可不会有这个耐心。”唯一一个自动自发地接受他的人就是他哥哥，他也很确信Thor知道这个。  
“你不喜欢他们？”

“是他们讨厌我。”Loki用空闲的手扯下一叶草吹了口气，看着它变黑变厚变长。然后Loki松开手指让这条乌梢蛇向东边溜去。  
“我想那些也不是我的朋友。”Thor皱着眉重新躺在地上。  
Loki从草地上拎起刚才那条蛇丢下山去。

*

第二天下雨了。  
没有停的意思。  
三天以来Loki都和Thor呆在卧室里看闪电。  
“如果那击中我们会怎么样？”Loki皱着眉问。他早已过了那个害怕暴风雨的年纪了，但还远远不到能改变自己的程度。  
“它不会的。”thor微笑道。  
“你怎么知道。”  
“看。”  
他们坐在thor的床上，Thor懒散地仰面躺着，而Loki坐在自己的膝盖上看向床边的窗户。他手肘撑在窗沿上，脑袋伸向外面，不过并没超出为他头顶上为他挡雨的石砖的范围。在他之下小小的蚂蚁一般的亚萨人穿梭在铅笔一样窄的路上，头顶上则是穿过阴霾的闪电和因为雷声颤动的石头。  
淅淅沥沥的雨声温和平缓，可雷暴仍旧使他紧张不安。

Loki望着窗外出神时Thor从床上起来滑到他身后，环着他的腰，把下巴磕在他肩头。  
“你看到了什么？”他问，Loki本能地向后靠进他的胸膛。  
“下雨。”  
“还有呢？”  
“人。马。闪电。”  
“没错。”  
Loki回头看着他哥哥，眉头因为困惑皱了起来。  
“你想说什么。”  
“弟弟，闪电后面是什么？”  
“雷。”  
“那谁是它的主人呢？”

片刻后Loki终于笑了，重新把手臂架在窗框上。Thor和他一同向前挪了挪，两个人一起安静地看着外面的雨直至夜幕降临。

*

 

两天后Loki生病了。  
Thor坚持让他呆在床上。  
雨绵绵不绝地下着，灰色丝网盖住街区和穿行的人马。Thor阖上窗，把雷声关在外面。每当Loki想起身，他哥哥总会摁着他的肩膀把他推回去重新用毯子盖好。  
有时他会咳起来，Thor就会皱着眉头，抚摸他的头发，低声念叨他需要休息。  
Loki有点不屑，但他没有力气叫他哥哥走开，而且这样也没什么不好。他感到自己因为发热而流汗，难过得不能忍受。他平日直直的黑发此刻胡乱散落在自己的额头、耳朵以及枕头上，身体随着短促的呼吸轻微颤抖。  
而Thor抚摸着他前额脸颊和胸膛的手是凉的，他还没无私到不要这个。

他需要Thor在他身旁。

他们的父亲一直离家在外，而天后唯一一次到Thor的房间看望他们时她看起来忧心如焚。她问Loki为何坚持呆在这里。Thor蹙眉望着她，Loki无意识地咳嗽起来，然后她便匆忙离开了。

Thor是他所拥有的全部。

每餐Thor都会为他带来食物，帮他从床上起来，喂他吃饱喝足再帮他重新躺下。大而温柔的双手将毯子拉上来盖着他的肩膀，直到再去收拾Loki用完的那些餐具。随后回来轻轻揉着他的头发，为他按摩胸口，安抚他直到他陷入不安宁的睡梦中。

*

在他的梦里，他哥哥的生命被英勇的战斗和疾病所吞噬。他们总在Jotunheim那儿，酷寒包围他们，深入他们的骨髓，直到两人几乎无法动弹。雪花和冰霜如此之厚重，使他们费好大劲才能看见彼此。

在他的梦里，Thor死在某个阳光也不能企及的国度的荒原之上。每次Loki找到他的时候都已经太晚了。他会跑向Thor，跪在他身侧。他会将他哥哥抱在怀中，像对待襁褓中的婴儿那样晃着他。  
他会哭。Thor的头发是蓝色的，被冰雪和血液所覆盖。他的铠甲残损不堪，变成些许沾染了血色的碎片，披风被撕裂了，色泽黯淡。  
“Thor？”他祈求，但永远得不到回应。他的哥哥已经不在了。

然后他醒转过来。

在那些梦之后的Thor那么不真实，但他确实就在那里，双臂环着Loki，拥抱着他摇晃着他。他的嘴唇总会贴在Loki耳畔，低声说着他所知道的所有安慰的话语。“别害怕。我在这里。你会没事的。”  
Loki紧抓住Thor的丝绸睡衣，阖上双眼。那之后他再无法入睡，而Thor也不曾放开他。

 

*

雨停时Loki的病也好了起来。

雨停时Thor说他们已经准备好了。

Loki坐在床上换衣服——Thor的衣服，从他们自中庭回来他就一直穿着那些肥大的单衣和裤子。他想问问Thor是什么意思，“他们”是谁，“已经准备好了”是为了什么。但Thor在他有机会开口前就从房间里消失了。  
房门再次被打开的时候，等着他的并不是Thor而是四位年轻的战士。

Loki皱着眉头，Thor的朋友和他记忆中的相比高了些许。Volstagg更圆润了，Fandral蓄起了胡子，Sif的发辫已经到背部中间那么长了，Hogun则看着更加……怒气冲冲。

他们都穿着精致合体的盔甲，并且没等Loki有机会开口便向前迈进屋里。  
“你需要和我们走一趟，我的朋友”。Fandral首先说，向Loki伸出了手等他抓住。  
Loki没动，“我要等Thor来。”  
“别担心，”Fandral声音中隐含的哀伤让Loki担心起来，“是Thor正在等你。”

*

他们将他领出Thor的卧室，锁上身后的门。他们将他领到外面，穿过商人马匹和成堆的土豆。他们带着他穿过城市。头顶上天空积云暗沉。路到了尽头而他们依旧前行。

泡了一周雨水的泥土潮湿粘稠，粘在Loki踩上来的靴子上。他的情绪比刚才更差了。  
他的两边是家族的墓园，被小小的石头坟墓和无数金质构件整齐划分开来。每一部分都代表着一整个家族的亡者。而他回忆起当时他和Thor来此打赌这墓穴究竟有多深。  
Thor认为他们理当在某一点处停下，但Loki说服了他。“阶梯还没有到头，”他说，“它们会一直延续，直到你突然发现自己身处Hel燃着那地狱烈火的炎炉之中，用鲜血和汗水埋葬自己的家人。”

Thor那晚做了噩梦，

那也是他唯一一次睡在Loki的床上。

他们还在向更深处走去。陵墓的装饰变得更加宏大明亮，到处镀着金银，饰以贵金属，风格铺张奢华。Loki的裤脚潮湿一片，沾满了泥。

“我们到这里来做什么？”  
“你会知道的。”

Vosltagg和Hogun将他夹在中间，Fandral站在后面，一只手搭着他的肩膀，而Sif领着他们在亡者的迷宫中穿行，好像她来过上千次那样。Loki在想究竟是谁让她记得如此牢固，以至于能从无数的坟墓中分辨出来。

当他们终于到达公墓的底端，当他们向他家族的墓室走去，Loki突然明白过来。

他一直知道，他只是不愿接受。

Loki在走过那些巨大的黄金支柱和十英尺高的大门时双脚已不听使唤，Sif和Volstagg点亮了火炬，Fandral的手仍旧在他肩头。

他们在有圆拱天顶的黑暗走廊中穿行，经过有千年历史的雕像，直到房间的尽头。

这一座雕像完全错了。

Thor的眼睛没有这么小，他的耳朵也没有这么大。头发太长了一些。而且他从来不曾是这样一幅庄严得仿佛对一切都毫无兴趣的超脱表情。他的护腕太细，盔甲并不合身。

雕像比今天早上Loki看到的那个Thor瘦小虚弱。

“你的母亲希望我们带你来此。”Fandral把手从他身上挪开，但他是唯一一个没有后退和他拉开距离的。

Loki想要揍他来的。

“她说是时候让你想起这些了。”

 

*

 

第二天他们即将参战。

两人晚上都无法入眠。

他们坐在彩虹桥上，盔甲因为探到下面虚空中的腿不停摇晃而敲着桥的边缘。偶尔两人的脚撞到一起，他们就会交换一个小心翼翼的会意的微笑。

“当我们回来的时候，弟弟，我们就去Alfheim。”Thor笑着，头枕着双手看向宇宙，点着星星的个数或是盯着远处的一片虚无。“当战争结束，我们与父亲Sif和Fandral一同庆祝，等他们醉倒在蜜酒与烤肉带来的欢欣中时，我们就骑上马离开。”

Loki笑了，这一次是发自内心。“我觉得明天我会见到足够的小妖精了，我不觉得自己想遇到更多。”

Thor咯咯笑了两声，伸手环住Loki的肩膀。他金属的护腕搭在Loki的盔甲上刮来刮去，但那触碰温暖而使人安心。“Alfheim的妖精与这不同，弟弟。它们爱好和平。而且我有点疑惑我们能不能见到它们，父亲说那里的森林广阔人口却稀少，也不像黑暗妖精那样野蛮易怒。”他再次笑起来，“我的意思是躲开其他人，或者说逃走。去看那里比巨人还要高大的树木，那些浮动着金色的河流。我想和你分享这些景色。”  
“为什么是我？”Loki的笑消失了，手紧紧抓着虹桥的边缘，力气大的他有些害怕将其弄坏。他通常能很好地控制自己的情绪，但今夜他有些害怕。  
明天，他们的世界将不复从前。“为什么是我而不是Sif？不是那位你每晚睡觉前都跟我称赞一下的女神？”  
Thor捏了捏他的肩膀“Sif又不是我弟弟。”

*

Thor被一支长矛穿胸而过钉死在战场上。

Loki到他身边的时候已经太迟了。

*

 

Sif和三勇士已经离开他几个小时了，Loki的眼睛也已经完全适应了黑暗。

强大的Mjolnir被放在Thor的大理石棺材上面，Loki凝视着那双对Thor而言太严肃的眼睛，手指在锤子上随意地游走。

找到Thor时他没有流泪，他们埋他入土时他也没有。他不哭是因为出征前Thor向他保证，永远都会和他在一起。Thor发誓永远陪在他身边。

所以Loki就把他留下了。

头顶上的什么地方又响起了雷声，这一次Thor没能来救他了。

 

*

“女人们来来去去的，但Loki我只有你一个弟弟，九界中没有其他人比你更加重要。”


End file.
